No Matter What
by TeenwolffanSS
Summary: Brother and sister Conner and Emily face the supernatural world of the town named Beacon Hills. Emily Has new found powers, and makes a connection with a certain character. She can feel and see what he felt in the past.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJust to let you know this story has two perspectives/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEmily:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at Connor and said, "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked back at me and replied, "Did you see the look he gave me? He doesn't think I can take care of you! He hates me!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No he doesn't he is just...worried." I said back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am 21 now! He needs to trust me! He should know that I love you, and I would never let you get hurt!" He was practically screaming now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor listen, he probably loves you...loves us way more than you think, he is just stressed because of what happened with the cops." I was speaking in a clam voice to help him settle down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You mean that thing with the sheriff? That happened years ago, I mean the sheriff moved on why can't he?" Connor settled down more./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor! You can't possibly mean that! You can't just try to forget what happened! You just can't just forget her!" I was upset, I wanted to cry. Did he really forget mom?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Em I...I could never forget mom...You know that. I am sorry...I just had a ruff night." Connor knew I was upset, he was trying to clam me down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The car ride became quite for awhile. The air was foggy, but the road was straight, I saw a large figure coming up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor stop the car!" I blurted out, Conner's foot shot down onto the the brakes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? What is it?" He asked all freaked out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I ignored him. I opened the door and began walking toward the large figure. I could hear Connor yelling for me in the background but I kept walking toward the figure. When I got closer the figure turned out to be a car. The car must of crashed into the street light. The window was broken, I looked into the car there was a person sitting in the drivers seat with his head on top of the steering wheel. No...no is he dead? I felt fear strike my heart. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?...Are...are you okay?" I stood there for a couple seconds. The person wasn't answering. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" I wanted to check for a pulse so I removed his head from the steering wheel. I looked at his face, it was covered with blood. his body was covered with bloody scratches, mostly his neck. The blood was fresh. I began to scream, I was filled with a pounding fear, I began to cry. This guy was dead! He was dead! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I could hear my brother's footsteps coming toward me they were moving fast. "Emily whats wrong!" I stopped screaming and fell into his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hes dead!" I cried. I could feel his arms wrap around my body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Em don't look. Let's go back to the car. I am going to call 911, okay?" He said trying to lead me back to the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor! This man just died! He couldn't have died from the impact of the car! The blood was fresh somebody wanted him to die! Somebody could still be here! I don't want to die!" I was scared out of my mind! How in the world could he be calm? I was full blown crying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Em. Shush, shush. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." His voice was very soft. "I'll protect you. No matter what."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" There was a sound of bushes rustling. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was that?" I froze./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Em don't worry." He moved away from me. He looked into the crashed car. Then he opened it and pulled out a multi-tool./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you going to do with that?" I asked. What is he hinking? He must be really scared to find protection./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Em stay here. I'll be right back." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I was too scared to speak I watched as he disappeared into the dark. I wanted to stop him but I was frozen with fear. I heard a light scream, it was Connor's. I heard a faint sound of a small metal object falling to the ground. I finally broke free from the fear and sprinted to where Conner was headed. I found the multi-tool on the ground. The knife part of it was sticking out. I heard bushes shake behind me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor?" I called. No one answered. I picked up the multi-tool. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Suddenly a dark figure leaped out from the woods, it wasn't that big. The thing pinned me to the ground and I felt striking pain in every part of my body. The creature was scratching me. I couldn't see what it was but it was fast it knocked the multi-tool right out of my hand. I wanted to scream out for help but I couldn't, I could barely breath, the creature was scratching my neck, I didn't know how long I had left to live, I could feel my self losing consensus and my vision was all blurry. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I...lo...ve...you...Con...nor." I had enough energy to say my last words, then I blacked out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongConnor:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strong I woke up somewhere I couldn't recognize. I tried to get up but I couldn't when I tried I felt pain. I realized I was in the woods. I gently put my arm on my chest, there was a sticky feel, it got all over my hands, I couldn't tell what it was in the dark. I remembered Emily. I got up, it was painful. I saw a hill that lead up to the street. I tried to climb, it hurt so bad I couldn't bare it. I have to do it, for Emily. With all of my remaining strength I climbed up the hill, there was a bright light. It was a street light. I looked around until I saw something on the ground. It was Emily. I hurried over to her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emily? Emily say something please!" I was scared, she didn't show any response. I felt her pulse it was weak./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" There was the same sticky stuff that was on me that was on her. It was blood. Emily was covered in scratch marks, but so was I, but not as bad as her. I have to get her to a hospital. I walked over to the car, the window was broken, the keys and our phones were gone, someone or something didn't want us to leave. I walked back over to Emily, she still looked bad. I picked her up. I have to get her to a hospital, no matter what, she is not going to die. I began walking down the street with Emily in my arms, on my way to the hospital./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I have to save her No Matter What./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTHIS STORY HAS TWO PERSPECTIVES:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongConner:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It felt like I have been walking for years, I finally made it near the road, no body stopped to see if we were alright but I kept going. I looked down at Emily she still didn't show any response she was alive. I could see a large building up ahead. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBeacon Hills Hospital/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I read the sign on the building, I hurried to the front doors. I shot through them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Somebody help! Help us please!" I used most of my energy trying to yell for help. A nurse in a maroon nurses outfit rushed over to us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need help over here!" She looked into my eyes. "We're gonna get you help."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My sister. Help her." I looked at her name tag./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMelissa McCall/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Were going to help both of you." She said calmly. A bunch of other nurses rushed over with stretchers. They took Emily from my weak grasp, and laid her down on the stretcher, then they helped me. I began to black out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke to a sound of a machine beeping, I was in a hospital bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your awake." I heard a familiar voice. It was Melissa the nurse who helped us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I tried to sit up, it hurt. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wheres my sister?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shes safe. What happened?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were attacked. Wait! The road! The guy!" The machine began beeping faster./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Clam down, mind telling me your names?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mine is Connor, and my sister is Emily." I said settling down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is about the guy?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were driving home and there was a car that was crashed into a street light, the guy inside was dead, but he died before the crash, something scratched him up." I replied still weak./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like you?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." I said. "The thing that attacked him attacked us. Emily wouldn't wake up, and something stole our phones and the car keys, so I carried her here." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You carried her here?" She asked surprised./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love her, I would save her no matter what." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I looked down at her hands she wrote down everything I said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can I see her?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your too weak." Melissa she said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please. I have to know if shes okay." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shes fine." Melissa said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want to see my sister!" I yelled it so loud it echoed throughout the hospital./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everything alright in here?" I nurse dressed in blue was standing in the doorway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got up from the bed and tried to get to the door but I fell and hit the cold floor, I was too weak to walk, and I was still attached to the machine. The two nurses helped me back into the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please...I need to see my sister." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not now, you need rest." The nurse in the blue suit made me lay down. Melissa took out a needle, she put something into the machine that was attached to me. I fell asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I woke up in the same bed. There wasn't anyone in my room. I sat up in the bed, I was stronger than I was before. I took out all the things and the machine turned into a flat line. I hurried out of my room. No one was in the hallway. Just then a teenage boy quickly pasted by me, I followed him. He went into room 207 which was 3 away from my room. I walked into 207. I saw my sister in the bed and the kid was taking pictures of her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! What are you doing?" I pinned him against the wall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is not what it looks like." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you taking pictures of my sister?" I was getting angry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please let me go." He pleaded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?" I gripped him harder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want to know...what attacked her." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I let go of him. "What?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I had to see my sister." I said. "And what do you mean you want to know what attacked her?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""my dads the sheriff, and I like to figure out mysteries." He said. "The names Stiles."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stilinski?" I asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you-" I cut him off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know Dave Johnson?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My dad told me about him but i-" I cut him off again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am Connor Johnson." I said. "I am his son."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am sorry." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? No I am sorry!" I yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My dads the best! And hes all I have!" Stiles yelled back at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You lost your mom?" I asked. "I lost her two and me and my dad aren't very close, Emily is really the only thing I have and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah I lost my mom, it was all my fault." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know...i couldn't save her." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know I hate to talk about it so what happened to your mom?" Stiles asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was a dark night and Emily my mom and I were driving on an empty road that was surrounded by woods. I was sitting in the back with Emily back then I was 7 and Emily was only 1 she was a baby. Everything was okay until a coyote ran out from the woods and into the road, it ran right in front of the car my mom turned into the woods which made us tumble down the hill. The first thing I did was latch onto Emily in the car seat and held her tight. I woke up to sirens and sound of my dad yelling, and Emily crying. A police officer calling my name from outside of the car. I slowly-" I was interrupted by a grunting noise./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I looked over at Stiles, his eyes were closed and his hands were over ears. Her was mumbling things but I couldn't hear them clearly . It looked like all off his veins were going to pop right off his body, but his veins were black. I ran over to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles? Hey are you okay?" I shook him as I asked him. He fell to his knees./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A crazy beeping noise was coming from Emily beeping machine. What the hell is happening?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey what are you doing in here?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Melissa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whats happening?" I asked her while looking straight into her eyes. I was still hold Stiles up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Melissa looked right at Stiles. Then she quickly took out her phone and began it Dial./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing? Who are you calling?" I asked. What is she thinking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scott? Get here now. Somethings wrong. Room 207." She hang up the phone and quickly made her way to Emily. She panicked and unplugged the machine that was beeping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does she need that?" I asked. "And who is Scott?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scotts my son, he is going to help." She said walking over to Stiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is he a doctor?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked into my eyes. "No um...but he'll know what to do." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles? Stiles can you hear me? It's Melissa." She was trying to get some response from Stiles but he was still covering his ears and freaking out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mom?" A teenage boy was standing in the doorway. Is this Scott?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Help something is wrong with Stiles." Melissa said. Scott rushed over to Stiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles stopped freaking out. He looked up at the wall with blank eyes. His eyes suddenly turned dark blue. He was still, very still./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After awhile of trying to get anything from Stiles his eyes turned back to their normal color and he fell into my arms, I quickly laid him down instead. Just Stiles fell, Emily woke up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connor?" She said sitting up in her bed. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongConnor:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at Emily she still looked badly scratched up but most of them were faded and she had a lot of bandages on. Why did she wake up right after Stiles passed out?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know." I said back. I walked over to her, I helped her get off the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles?" I heard Scott say behind me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are they? Where am I?" Emily was confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Stiles slowly sat up. He stared right us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I saw it. I saw what happened." Stiles started to stand up. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He somehow saw how my mother died. Everyone else was confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is he talking about?" Emily asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you see it?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Melissa asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Before, I was telling Stiles how my mom died." I replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry but, who are you?" Scott asked standing up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am Connor and this is my sister Emily." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEmily:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I wondered why Connor told that guy about what happened to our mother. And also who all these people are. I looked at the guy with a dark hair color, the guy who wanted to know who we are. He looked like a normal guy but then he just kinda flashed and turned into some kind of creature with long side burns, and red eyes, and big fangs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I jumped back a little. He looked kinda like a monster. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will talk tomorrow. You two have to go back to sleep I'll see if you can check out tomorrow." The nurse said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks Melissa." Connor said. So he knew who she was./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are welcome." She said back. I just hoped back onto my bed. Connor walked over to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you. Goodnight." He hugged me and started walking out the room. Everyone started to walk out after him. But one of the teenage guys stopped in front of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have a good brother." He said. "I am Stiles. And I am sorry about your mother." He put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly my body went cold. Stiles removed his hand and walked away. I could hear his footsteps fade out as he kept walking down the down. I laid down on the bed and tried to close my eyes to fall asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I was almost asleep when I heard a faint scream. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. I quickly torn off the blanket. One by one I cringed as my warm feet touched the cold hard floor. I slowly walked out of my room. I saw a shadow run down the hall, followed by the sound of footsteps. I followed them. The shadow ran into a two way double door room. I followed it. When I got inside the room there was a tall guy just standing there. Suddenly two guys appeared behind him. They wore all black and carried swords, they had masks on and unusual black smoke surrounded them, the guy turned around. It was Stiles, he didn't see me. When he tried to turn around one more appeared. Stiles tried to escape, but they had him. I wanted to help him but I couldn't, i was too scared./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The single guy was moving his hand up to Stiles' head on one side. The guy's eyes turned into a glowing bright green. Stiles' face showed he was terrified. Then he grabbed the guys hand just before he could get closer. Stiles' face impression changed instantly, he was a serious and angry. Stiles threw the guys hand away and shot his own hand into the guys chest, a sort of green fire appeared around it. Stiles pulled out his hand and his fist was clenched, there was something in his hand. He slowly opened his hand and stared at whatever he was holding. It was a firefly. He let the firefly fall to the floor. He turned around and took down the other two guys. What the hell is going on?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He just stood there, it seemed like he was waiting for something. I walked up to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" I asked. I put my hand on his arm to see if I could get his attention./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" His body felt ice cold, then I realized how cold it was in the room. He turned his head really fast and looked straight into my eyes. Then he grabbed my throat, and grabbed it hard, he started to lift me off the ground, i tried to fight back or at least get his hand off my neck. I couldn't even get him to budge, it was like he had superhuman strength. I looked straight into his eyes, there was a smile spread across his face. My vision started to fade out and I was becoming weaker by the second. Stiles' evil smile would be the last thing I'd ever see before falling into an endless darkness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I didn't feel his hand crushing my neck anymore, and I was desperately gulping for air. After gaining back my strength I got on my feet and began to look around. I wasn't in a hospital anymore, I was in the middle of the woods. There was giant stump in the middle of a small clearing. I moved closer to it, I laid down my palm onto the stump. All of a sudden a giant swarm of fireflies flew out from the cracks of the stump. The fireflies turned into the demotic creatures back in the hospital. After they walked away a coyote appeared on the stump, it's eyes were glowing bright red. It ran into the woods, I followed it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It kept running, but so did I. It ran out onto a road, there was a car coming, but it swerved and drove into the woods on the other side of the road. The coyote followed the car as it disappeared into the woods. I ran over to the other side of the road, there was a hill, with a big drop, and it seemed like the car tumbled down the hill. I saw a coyote shadow running down the hill, I followed it down. The coyote sat next to the car whimpering, there was a woman in the drivers seat and she was dead. I heard a baby crying, it came from the back seat. The coyote teared off the car door and looked inside. There was a young boy holding a car seat with a crying baby in it. This is the time my mother died./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The coyote pulled the car seat out with me in it. I was crying really loud. The coyote started to lick my face to clam me down, and it worked. Then it placed its paw carefully onto my stomach, and began to howl at the moon. Its eyes turned from red to dark blue, and my eyes were wide open, and I was dead silent, and laid still, then my eyes turned into the same color as the coyotes. Dark blue. After the coyote finished howling, it put me back into the car, back into my brothers arms. And ran away. I heard police sirens, how could of they gotten here so quickly? I was blinded by the car headlights./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I woke up in my hospital bed, my brother was in the room, it was morning. He didn't look really badly scratched up anymore, there were bandages here and there and faded scratch marks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Melissa said we can leave but first we have to answer some questions from the police." He said standing up, he was wearing actual clothes, then he threw clothes at me. "Put these on first."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He left the room. I got out of bed and got dressed./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emily POV:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I could tell Connor didn't try to go all out in my outfit. He just got me a plain dark pink t-shirt, and jeans, oh well still was cute. I slipped on my shoes and started to head out of the door when a hand grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I didn't know who it was so I just kneed them and then grabbed their arm and pinned them against the wall, thanks Connor for the self defense lessons. The guy yelled ow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emily." I heard a familiar voice. The guy turned the corner, it was the monster./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I instantly let go of the person I pinned and started to back away from the monster. "I...I am sorry...about your friend...plea...please don't hurt me." The guy I unpinned turned to me. He looked all dead with black soulless eyes. What the hell? I hate this place, I want to go home with Connor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is wrong?" The soulless creature asked, his voice sounded demotic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I kept walking away until a wall met my back, they slowly got closer asking me what was wrong, I was really scared so I darted the opposite way of them, I pasted tons of doctors and rooms. I kept going, but so did they, they were fast, but I was faster. I got to a two way double door room, the one in my dream. I got to the middle of the room and that's when I froze in fear. The world seemed to stop around me, my hearing focused on a pair of footsteps hurrying down the hall. The door burst open, and the two monsters that were casing me walked in. The red eyed one wrapped his arms around me and tried to keep shushing me to clam me down, everything he did made me even more terrified. Suddenly someone brust through the door, they were wearing a black hoodie, and long dark blue jeans. The soulless creature looked at the guy as he walked in, the hoodie threw him at the door, and he shrieked in pain. The red eyed guy let go of me and ran to his friend. I stared at the boys, then they flashed and turned into the in the hospital room, and the guy on the ground shrieking in pain turned into Stiles. I backed up into a corner. The guy that threw Stiles at the wall was gone. Where did he go?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles?" The guy was talking. "Hang on. I am gonna help."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My...arm I think it's broken." Stiles shrieked in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am gonna take the pain. It'll feel better." The guy was take the pain? How? I watch as he grabbed Stiles' arm and his veins turned black./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What...what are you?" I couldn't control myself, I just had to ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh." The guy said while focusing on Stiles' arm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked over to them. What am I thinking? I sat down next to Stiles. "What are you?" I asked again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guy ignored me and just helped Stiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It...it feels better." Stiles used his other arm to sit against the wall, he groned as he did so./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I backed away a little. "Why are you...so afraid." Stiles asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you?" That was the third time I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What do you mean?" The guy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your...your eyes were red." What am I doing? "You had claws and you looked like a...a monster."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you see?" Stiles said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A werewolf." The guy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." I turned to Stiles. "What are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um..." He sounded confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never mind." I don't want to tell him what i saw./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who was that guy?" The guy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stiles suddenly shot up and began coughing. Blood ploured out of his mouth. He began to scream. Finally someone heard him and charged through the door, it was a doctor, he called for other people to come./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stiles turned to the guy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scott. It hurts. It hurts really bad." He began to groan and whine. He kept shrieking in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A bunch of people barged through the door. They put him on a stretcher. Scott tried to reach out for him, he wanted to help with the pain. He got up and followed them. I looked at the wall, there was a big dent, and this thing was made out of stone, I am surprised Stiles even lived. There was some blood, but was were his side was. I moved my hands toward the dent in the wall. I made a loud gasping sound./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(flashback)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was back were I was about 5 minutes ago. I watched as the guy came in and threw Stiles at the wall. I saw a blood covered knife in his hand. This guy was trying to kill Stiles. As I watched myself back into the wall, Stiles' side lit up in a sizzling red. When Scott grabbed his hand to help him it went away. Then when it got to the part where he started freaking out, his body lit up in the sizzling red color, there were swirling patterns, and symbols./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I felt a hand tung back my shoulder, soon someone pinned me to the ground. It was the guy in the hoodie. He pulled out a bloody knife, It was the one he stabbed Stiles with. I looked up at his face, he had bright blue eyes and big teeth, I looked at the knife there was red blood dripping on the tip, his hand at his fingernails were claws, he looks like Scott, he is a werewolf./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He puts the bloody knife up to my throat, but then he is instantly pulled away. I saw the knife fall out of his hands after he was pinned to the wall by Scott. I got up and walked over to them. My face was plastered with curiosity, I removed the guys hood. I still saw him as a werewolf./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did you do to Stiles?" Scott asked him. I bent down and picked up the knife, I wiped off the blood on the guy's hoodie, the knife red with glowing symbols on, they look like the ones that were on Stiles' body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What kind of knife is this?" I asked. He kept his mouth shut./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Answer the question!" Scott slammed the guys body into the wall. He groaned in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guy was mumbling, I couldn't really make out what he was saying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix, phoenix, phoenix, phoenix." He was mumbling it over and over again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked away. "Please...please...jus...just let me go." He said quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what did you do to Stiles." Scott asked again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at the guy, he flashed and turned into a kid, he was my age, he looked terrifed. "Scott, let he go."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just let him go." Scott let go of he, he ran down the hall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scott and I walked down the hall and we were heading out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where have you been?" My brother appeared in front of me. "Come on the police want to talk to you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just go." Scott said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Connor pulled me away. "Why were you with him?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not?" I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miss Johnson I have some questions for you." A cop said as we approched them near the front desk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you see what attacked you?" The cop asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, it was to fast, and dark and foggy out." I repiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did Connor tell you about the dead guy?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes he did." The cop replied. "We have someone on that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Connor and I were driving./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why were you hanging with that guy?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just wanted to ask him what happened last night." I said. "So what did the nurse say?" I was trying to change the conversation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She just said it seemed was a small rapid rodent, like a squirrel, or a raccoon." A squirrel did not attack me. "She said that we should go to a person who knows about animals."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How about a vet?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Know any?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah on the way home theres one, we can ask them." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We found the vet office and pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car and headed to the building, but Connor wanted to stay in the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A little bell rang as I stepped in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll be with you in a minute!" I hearded a man call from the back room."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay!" I said back. I sat down in a chair and looked out the window./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing here?" I heard a fimiliar voice from behind me. I turned around and it was Scott./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wanted to ask the vet some questions. Why are you here?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I work here. And I also have questions." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh nice." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come." He said. I followed him into the back room. The was a man holding the knife that guy stabbed Stiles with. There was also some people there too, they were hunched over a metal table in the middle of the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who is she?" A girl with red hair asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is Emily." Scott said. Wow he remembered my name. "She was with Stiles and I when it happened." Oh they are in on this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was looking around the room when most of them flashed and turned into supernatural creatures. There were three more werewolves, one girl had and outline of a fox all over her body, the other girl had pearl white eyes, with dark circles around her eyes and mouth, she was really pale, her hair was long and matched the color of her eyes, she spoke with and ear bleeding screech. She looked like something out of a horror movie, I stared at her with fear filed eyes as I slowly backed away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whats her deal?" The girl asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scott turned to look at me. "Whats wrong?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are they?" I asked slowly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, you see them too?" I slowly nodded my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laim and Derek are werewolves, Malia is a coyote, Kira is a kistune, and Lydia is a banshee." She said. What the hell is wrong with this town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay." Nope. Not okay./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whats wrong with her?" Kira asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know how, but she can see people in their supernatural form." Scott said. Scott turned to the man. "Any idea?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not yet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nervously looked around at everyone, they stared at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know anything?" The man turned to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Me? Well The guy kept repeating the word Phoenix."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The Blade of The Phoenix." He said while staring at the knife./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whats that?" Laim asked from the back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This blade was created using fire from a phoenix. One cut from this will kill you. It burns you from the inside out." The man said. This is starting to creep me out, I should get back to Connor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How long does the victim have to live?" Kira asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A healing supernatural creature, as long until it's body gives out, but a human, 24 hours." So Stiles has 24 hours to live live before he is burned to death from the inside. Okay, I am done./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, Connor probably is wondering what is taking me so long, so I and gonna go." I hurried quickly out of that please, what is wrong with this town?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What took you so long?" Connor asked as I got into the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um...the vet couldn't tell what it was." Sorry I lied Connor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh...OK...want to get food?" He asked. Yes, yes, I want food./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, please." I didn't eat at the hospital, or since that family reunion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Em." I heard my brother say as he entered the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah? Whats up?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have to go pick up something at the hospital, want to come?" Yeah sure, why not, I want to see Stiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go." Now? Okay./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hang on, I have to go to the bathroom." What a weird excuse but thats all I can come up with./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure be quick."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hurried down the hall, I also kinda had to go but I mostly wanted to look for Stiles. As I walked down the hall heard a dripping sound, and running footstep. I hate this place, there never anyone here, and a bunch of creepy shit happens. The hallway light starting flickering, I looked around no one was here, it just seemed that the light bulb was giving up on life. The dripping sound got louder as I walked down the hallway. A figure of a guy came around the corner and stopped to stared at me, I heard a ton of whispering. I walked a little closer and the thing darted down the hall, farther away, the lights came back on, I got closer to where the figure was standing. There were bloody footprints. I followed them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The footprints lead to the roof. I saw a guy in a hospital outfit standing, he was at the edge./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i...can't...deal with it...any...more." It was Stiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can help you Stiles."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO. I have...to end it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran up to him. I turned him around and next thing I knew my lips touched his. His body temperature went down. He passed out, he also most fell off the building but I caught him, I laid him down on top of the roof. The stab wound healed completely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongsorry it took forever to write i was paying more attention to elements of the wolves, be sure to check that out, please tell me you want more of this story./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongthanks bye./strong/p 


End file.
